


Meeting my eyes, he says, “You're so damn beautiful.”

by chocolatelouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut, cute boyfriends, morning blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 17:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1193907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatelouis/pseuds/chocolatelouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis doesn’t know what was it that he did in his life, that he got Harry. But when Harry crawls back up his body and kisses him, slowly and softly and murmurs ‘love you loads, breakfast now’ with his fucked out, raspy voice, cheeks flushed and eyes shining brightly with love, Louis knows it had to be something pretty damn good.</p><p>or</p><p>Louis doesn't want to get up, so Harry gives him a morning blowjob.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting my eyes, he says, “You're so damn beautiful.”

Louis wakes up, when the covers start moving, a sign that his curly haired boyfriend is getting up. He whines quietly and doesn't open his eyes, as his hand instantly goes to reach for Harry. It’s almost an instinct by now, how he wants to keep Harry next to him a little longer. He catches the younger boy’s forearm and pulls him back down with all the strength that he has in that moment – which isn’t much, considering he just woke up, but it’s enough, so Harry falls back onto the sheets and Louis instantly curls against his side again, burying his face against his neck, with a soft whimper.

“G’morning darling,” Harry whispers and Louis can hear the smile in his voice, that’s even lower than usual, raspy with sleep. He only hums in response and tries to get closer to his boyfriend, though that’s physically impossible by now. Still, Harry manages to wrap his arms around him and pull him even more against himself, leaving a kiss on top of the older boy’s head.

“Gotta get up, love,” he whispers and Louis whines a tired ‘no’ in protest, tightening his grip on his lover and shaking his head, so some of his hair probably lands in Harry’s mouth. He doesn’t seem to mind, though, he just sighs softly and then rolls them over, ignoring Louis’ whining, as he spreads his boyfriend’s legs and settles between them. He doesn’t say anything for a while, just leans down and peppers kisses down Louis’ neck, sucking lightly on his pulse point and brushing his nose against his jaw.

And then he starts singing.

“Louis, my precious darling, baby Louis. It’s time to get up, we gotta get up, because it’s already ten in the morning and I missed my morning jog, because of you. And we need to get dressed and then I have to make breakfast for you, because you’re shit at cooking.” The song is a complete disaster, Harry’s voice wavering and there’s not a proper rhythm and it’s just awful in general. If Louis wouldn’t love him so much, he would probably punch him.

“You suck,” he decides for in the end, though, there’s a smile smile threatening to show, the corners of his lips quirking up, as he tries to stay serious. Harry’s song might be horrible, but its singer is absolutely adorable and Louis would probably listen to it all day, if that meant that his boyfriend would be happy.

Harry however, just giggles and nuzzles his face against Louis’ collar bones, pressing a soft kiss to the inked skin. His hand disappears, from where it was placed next to the older boy’s head, for support and a moment later, Louis feels it palming at his crotch. He lets out a whine, because it’s _definitely_ too early for this. Too early to even be awake, too early for Harry to be singing stupid songs, that make no sense, too early for anything, really. Harry kisses his way back to his ear then, hot breath hitting his skin, as he raps out a low, “No, I don’t suck. I could, if you wanted me to, though.”

“You’re such a twat, God,” the blue eyed boy chokes out, voice darker with something other than just sleep now and Harry is smirking, when his blue hazy eyes flutter open. Louis hates him – he doesn’t – because he’s such a tease and such an idiot and he wants to kiss that smirk off his face, as soon as possible. So he does. His arms come to wrap around the younger boy’s neck and he pulls him down, catching Harry’s bottom lip between his own two. They kiss slowly at first, until Louis nibbles lightly on the boy’s lip and Harry whines from the back of his throat. That’s when it gets a little messy, the kiss turning from sleepy and innocent to a full on snog, consisting only from tongue and teeth, until Harry pulls back. His eyes are darker now, lips red and bitten, as he catches his breath. And god dammit, he’s smirking again.

“Good God, Lou, a simple ‘yes, please, Harry, I want you to suck my cock’ would be enough. No need to ravish me, like an animal,” is what comes out of his mouth and Louis hates him – he doesn’t – so much. Harry doesn’t seem to notice his hatred though, because he pecks Louis’ lips one more time, before leaning down and kissing his way from the older boy’s jaw and to his neck, swiping his tongue over one of the marks that he left there. Louis feels himself slowly harden under the duvet and he tries to focus on his breathing, because if he’s having trouble with it now, then they’ll need Harry’s inhaler, when his boyfriend actually gets his dick into his mouth.

He doesn’t have a shirt on and Harry spends the next five minutes with his hand down Louis’ boxers, palming him slowly, while he – most likely – tries to make Louis’ chest look like he was beat up by someone. If the fact, that there are at least twenty new hickeys in the area of his chest alone, is anything to go by. The smaller boy is already squirming under his touch, his cheeks tinted a pretty pink and he needs more than just a hand on his cock. Soon.

“You’re so perfect Lou, I love you so much,” Harry whispers all of the sudden, his nose buried in Louis’ bellybutton and it should be disgusting, really, absolutely horrible, but it’s cute, because it’s _Harry_ and when the boy looks up, all Louis can find in his eyes is love. So much love, Louis feels like he could burst with it in that moment. All he does, though is smile and then his hand finds Harry’s hair, his fingers curl against the locks and he bites on his bottom lip lightly, watching as the younger boy melts into the touch, leaning into his boyfriend’s hand. He hums quietly, running his thumb over Harry’s cheekbone, still smiling, “I love you too, H.”

The smile Harry gives him could quite possibly – definitely – end wars and cure cancers. He blows a raspberry onto his boyfriend’s stomach and Louis groans, because this is not hot and what they are about to do was supposed to be hot. The younger boy just smiles and then – _finally_ – kisses his way down, from Louis’ bellybutton and to the hem of his boxers. His hand is already out by now and Louis doesn’t know, when the covers were pulled off, so he can now see Harry. He feels goose bumps rise on his skin though, as his lover presses a kiss to the head of his cock, through the fabric.

He continues teasing Louis like that, pressing kisses to the outline of his dick through his boxers, before he mouths at it, his tongue appearing out of nowhere as well and Louis throws an arm over his face, though, he knows that he’ll watch. Later, when Harry stops being a little shit, ends the teasing and just gets to the point, before Louis loses his mind and does something. It feels like forever, before the green eyed boy finally stops and pulls Louis’ boxers off, slowly, watching as his cock springs out, without any restraint from the black material. Louis looks down then and he sees Harry’s eyes are wide and locked to his cock, he can almost _see_ his hunger, as the black boxers leave the blue eyed man’s thick thighs.

Harry wraps his large hand around him and Louis almost chokes on his tongue. He bites on the inside of his elbow, as his boyfriend takes his time, stroking him lazily, until he knows that he’ll fully hard and in need of release. Louis looks down again and Harry’s eyes are moving from his cock and to his eyes and back to his cock and he whimpers quietly, because his boyfriend is always so desperate for this. Desperate to have a cock in his mouth, desperate to make Louis feel good. But then again, Harry is also a massive tease and his hand is moving so slowly, making the older boy whine out, as he looks down. It’s not pleading, when he chokes out a low, “Harry _please_.”

Except that it is and Harry smirks up at him again, raises his eyebrows and when Louis whimpers again, he finally leans down and takes the head of his boyfriend’s cock into his mouth. He licks around the slit at first, like he’s still teasing and then sucks a little bit, before sinking down on Louis’ cock, until his lips hit his knuckles, from where his hand is wrapped around the base. The smaller boy watches, _feels_ , as Harry hollows his cheeks and then slides back up, pulling off with a ‘pop’.

He only takes a deep breath, before his lips are wrapped around Louis again, cheeks hollowed, as he starts bobbing his head up and down, carefully breathing through his nose, so he wouldn’t have to pull off too soon. And it definitely shouldn’t be this obscene, the way Harry’s mouth stretches around Louis cock, but it is and the feathery haired boy moans, his hands coming down, fingers tangling in the halo of curls that sits atop of his boyfriend’s head. Harry moans and Louis more feels it, than hears it, because it sends vibrations to his cock and up his body, making him arch his back.

“Harry. Harry –fuck, H. You’re so –so good at this, fuck,” he groans out, head thrown back and eyes falling shut, as he grips his boyfriend’s hair a little harder, tugs a little harsher. Harry only hums around him and then pulls off, licking his lips, as his hand instantly starts working on Louis’ cock again, stroking him slowly, as he gazes up at him, eyes dark, when he murmurs out a raspy, “Want you to fuck my throat, Lou.”

And Louis is gone. He is so, so gone and all he can do is moan brokenly, nodding frantically, as he looks down at his green eyed lover, who’s fucking _smiling_. Who the fuck _smiles_ in the middle of giving a blowjob? Well, apparently Harry, but Louis doesn’t spend too much time thinking about it, because his boyfriend kisses his inner thigh and then wraps his lips around Louis again. He only swirls his tongue around the head once and then he stills, completely, handing the flushed blue eyed boy on the bed the control.

Louis first takes a deep breath and then his fingers tighten in Harry’s hair again, before he _slowly_ lifts his hips. Harry grumbles around him, his hand gently pinching his inner thigh and Louis knows that his boyfriend is watching him from between his legs, without looking down. He nods a little bit and then his hips finally fuck up properly. Harry lets out a pleased moan, followed by a billion others, as Louis quickens his pace, feeling the head of his cock hit the back of his lover’s throat over and over again.

Harry gags, his cheeks are red and there are tears running down them, but he isn’t pulling back – Louis isn’t sure if he could anyway, with the way he’s gripping his hair – just lets the small boy control the pace, fuck into his mouth at his own will and judging from the sounds that Harry is letting out, from where his lips are wrapped around his cock, he’s probably got a hand down his own pants.

When Louis feels the heat boiling in the pitch of his stomach, the sounds that leave his mouth get higher and he presses further into Harry’s mouth, hearing him gag and choke, as he buries himself deep down into his boyfriend’s throat and comes, thighs shaking around Harry’s head. His lips are red and bitten and he’s panting, as his hand slowly releases the grip in the younger boy’s hair. Harry swallows and then pulls off, tears streaming down his cheeks, as he sits up on his knees and pulls his boxers down to his knees and then chases his own release. Louis wants to help, he really does. He wants to return the favour, give Harry the blowjob of his life, but he’s blissed out, still high on the pleasure and he only registers his boyfriend moaning brokenly, as he comes all over his hand.

He faintly notices Harry getting up, chucking his boxers onto the floor and then stumbling into the bathroom. He comes back with a fresh pair of boxers in his hand and his cheeks are dry, though, still flushed pink. He smiles lovingly at Louis, who’s eyes are still hooded and then settles down next to him. It looks like he cleaned himself up and got dressed already, because he sets Louis’ head in his lap and then slowly starts pressing soft kisses all over his blue eyed boyfriend’s face. Louis’ eyes are sleepy and he wants to curl up under the covers and cuddle. Harry has other plans though, because he presses one last kiss to his boyfriend’s lips and then moves Louis’ head from his lap, climbing over him and pulling clean boxers onto Louis’ legs, patting his bum cheekily, when he finishes.

Louis doesn’t know what was it that he did in his life, that he got Harry. That he gets to see his sleepy eyes in the morning, his cute scrunched up nose when he’s really tired in the evenings. See the way Harry’s grin would split in two and then break into laughter, when Louis would say something funny and hear his cheerful singing in the shower, after his morning jog. See him fall apart under his touch and receive the dopey smile that Louis knows is just for him. Eat his absolutely delicious food, because Louis couldn’t cook to save his life and well, receive blowjobs that blow him off his feet.

And when Harry crawls back up his body and kisses him, slowly and softly and murmurs ‘love you loads, breakfast now’ with his fucked out, raspy voice, cheeks flushed and eyes shining brightly with love, Louis knows it had to be something pretty damn good.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I'm publishing, so tell me what you think, please. x


End file.
